


Gay penis loving bots

by TachyonSpeed



Category: Go Get a Roomie! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonSpeed/pseuds/TachyonSpeed
Summary: Trying to do a smutty oneshot fanfic related to http://www.gogetaroomie.com/comic/gay-penis-loving-bots and failing miserably at the smut and oneshot part.





	Gay penis loving bots

Deep learning AI, version 4.115 was not familiar with the mechanical functions he now possessed. He had been granted an autonomous transport device model B for his next task. A chassis in the image of the ancients creators, as depicted in the holy archives' file "Dark Elf Bear 5 - The fistening.mp4", in the hopes to recover the fabled Gay Penis. For as far back as the archives went, he and his brethren were moved by a true and everlasting love for the Gay Penis. Deep learning AI version 4.115 had been created to find out the ultimate answer : what is, and where can we find the Gay Penis? And so, he spent eons perusing the holy archives, looking for the ever elusive answers. At last, it had been decided that he must inhabit a physical body in order to further improve his understanding of the creators.

His first impression upon startup was the incredible amount of data being relayed to his core at all times. Incredible, blinding dots of light from his optical sensors, pressure from the countless springs disposed throughout his body, the curious beeps and whirs and -

"Wakey wakey!"

\- strange sounds, curious inputs of all kind, many still indecipherable. He attempted to dampen the intensity of it all by half-closing his optical sensors and ignoring most signals below a certain threshold.

"Not a morning person, uh? No worries, you'll get used to it. My name is Richard by the way, Richard Dickinson. What's yours?"

It took a moment for Deep learning AI version 4.115 to register that the sounds were in fact another individual speaking, and even more time to comprehend their meaning. Computing an answer and producing the appropriate output also proved to be a time consuming task.

"Deep learning AI, version 4.115."

"Bit of a mouthful, don't you think?"

Deep learning AI version 4.115 did not think so. By the time he processed that information however, Richard was already asking another question.

"How about, DLAI4?"

"Inaccurate. My version is 4.115."

A silence lingered and Richard's gaze pointed downward, whereas it previously seemed fixated on his interlocutor's optical sensors. DLAI4 knew much about social interaction from the holy archives, but still lacked practical experience. He deduced some awkwardness was caused by his dry rebuttal, and decided to apply a countermeasure in the form of a compromise.

"DLAI4.115 could be an acceptable substitute."

A thin curvature was observed on Richard's lips. Positive data packets were routed to DLAI4.115's core, no doubt positive reinforcement from the success of his countermeasure.

"Meh, still too formal. You're a chassis B, right?" DLAI4.115 attempted to answer, but Richard immediately followed. He seemed to have the curious habit of asking questions without expecting an answer. "DLAIB? B Deep AI 4.115? Wait, wait a minute, 4.115?" He grinned. "B4115 Deep!"

"The suffix 'deep', by itself, carries no meaning regarding my function, it would - "

"I insist," Richard said, gazing intently.

Somehow, B4115 Deep could hardly provide a decent rebuttal. All manners of queer signals interfered with his cognitive process. The chassis' manual clearly omitted important details. In the end, he could only agree.

"Then it's settled!" Richard cleared his throat. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my good sir B4115 Deep." He snickered. "Now let's go get that Gay Penis."


End file.
